Shelby Wyatt
| home = Augusta, Georgia | affil = | occupation = Former NAT at Quantico FBI agent | species = | gender = Female | haircolor = Blonde | eyecolor = Blue | relatives = Glenn Wyatt (father) † *Laura Wyatt (mother) † *Samar Hashmi (fake half-sister) | currentallies = Raina Amin *Nimah Amin *Simon Asher † *Caleb Haas (love interest) *Alex Parrish *Ryan Booth *Miranda Shaw *Natalie Vasquez † *Drew Perales † *Brandon Fletcher *Iris Chang *Will Olsen *Clayton Haas (lover) † | currentenemies = Liam O'Connor † *Claire Haas (romantic rival) *Iris Chang (rival) | portrayedby = Johanna Braddy | onlyappearance = | firstmention = | firstappearance = Run | latestappearance =Yes | lastestmention = | nextappearance = }} was a NAT, at the Academy where she had a friendship with her roommate Alex Parrish. In the flash-forward scenes, she is still in the FBI, but no longer a recruit. After being taken hostage by Alex, she reveals that she also believes Alex is innocent. Character Biography Shelby Wyatt is a southern belle turned FBI firearms specialist. While Shelby looks (and sometimes plays) the part of the sweet debutante, she was orphaned at the age of 16 and that gives her a tough center. Hardened by tragedy and the secrets her family hid from her, Shelby arrives at Quantico to find a real and seemingly lasting friendship in her roommate, Alex, but after the Grand Central bombing, the two appear to be adversaries. What kind of bad blood must have gone down between the former best friends? Shelby has a lustful, very fun and wild affair with Caleb Haas, but lust doesn't spell love for Miss Wyatt, or so she says. Shelby has many skeletons in her closet, and she won't be able to conceal them from her NAT classmates for long, especially Alex. After the bombing, the two -- whether they like it or not -- will need each other in order to discover the truth. Early Life Shelby Wyatt was raised in Augusta, Georgia by a wealthy family. She was featured on a few hunting magazines after she had become famous hunting with her father. When Shelby was a young girl, only 16, she was stripped of her parents in the tragedy that was 9/11. She had her heart set on joining the FBI to prevent other children from being stripped of their parents the same way she was in her youth. Season One Personality Trivia *Her parents died on 9/11, when she was sixteen-years-old (so she was likely born in 1985). *She carries a piece of the plane her parents were in when they died. *In Turn, it was revealed that Shelby's parents survived and were on the run. However, it was later revealed that her parents died while on the run from the authorities. *She has a half sister named Samar Hashmi who she sends money to. *In Kill, it was revealed that she didn't vote for Barack Obama for president. Gallery File:Screen Shot 2015-10-25 at 7.49.41 pm.png|Shelby and Alex at hostage training File:1x04-quantico-38969353-500-333.jpg|Shelby pointing a gun at Alex and then Booth arriving Shelby Heel Turn.jpg|Shelby turning heel in the final scene of Care. Heel Shelby Wyatt.jpg|The evil Shelby displaying her villainous persona in "Fast" Appearances Relationships Caleb Haas: ex-boyfriend, love interest Alex Parrish: previous best friend now enemy Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:FBI Recruits Category:Wyatt Family Category:Current Main Characters